Una triste canción
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Tomoyo y Eriol tocan juntos el piano una vez más. Escrito para el Ficathon 09 por pedido de Nande-chan.


_Atención:_ para escuchar la melodía vayan a mi LJ (cuya dirección aparece en mi perfil) donde pueden encontrar el link al video.

**_UNA TRISTE CANCIÓN_**

Tomoyo desliza suavemente los dedos por las teclas de marfil. Cierra los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la melodía. Fueron tantas las veces que escuchó el sonido de esa canción que llegó al punto de memorizarla y ejecutarla sin usar la partitura. Pero aunque siente vívidamente la música en su cabeza correr, no le alcanza para reproducirla con exactitud. Frustrada, apoya los brazos y la cabeza sobre uno de los extremos del piano para descansar.

-¿Tan rápido has desistido de la práctica?

Una voz particularmente familiar le hace volver a levantar la cabeza.

-Eriol. –susurra.

El hombre de cabello azul se sonríe como siempre. Porque incluso cuando se volvió el adulto que supuestamente era, nunca se le quitó ese gesto que le daba la apariencia de estar ante un niño. Un niño travieso y curioso que se divierte con cada nuevo descubrimiento del mundo, o al menos así siempre lo creyó ella.

-El piano no es mi fuerte. –responde ella. -Sólo tengo las nociones que enseñaba el profesor de música para el acompañamiento.

-Mi querida Tomoyo, no seas tan humilde. Sólo necesitas seguir practicando.

Eriol se sienta a un lado, Tomoyo se toma de la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta él. –Puedo volver más tarde.

-No… mejor practiquemos.

-¿A cuatro manos?

La mujer de ojos amatista da su consentimiento. Una vez más las notas se apoderan de la silenciosa habitación. Las teclas de madera resuenan interpretando la misma melodía que antes. No es trágica, tampoco solemne ni arrebatadora. En un momento, los finos dedos de la joven entran en contacto accidentalmente con la mano de su compañero. Ella puede sentir como la electricidad recorre todo su cuerpo, al punto de hacerla temblar.

-Querida Tomoyo… si así te pones con apenas haber rozado tu mano. ¿Qué harás si acaricio tu rostro

En otro momento se hubiera ruborizado o se hubiera reído, pero solamente le contesta.

-Bueno, no es justo considerando que conoces mis puntos débiles.

Eriol levanta la vista hacia la ventana, donde el viento juega con las hojas secas del otoño, pero sin dejar de tocar. Luego contesta:

-El tiempo y el vínculo inevitablemente traen conocimiento… ¿Hace cuánto que nos casamos?

-En el verano serían nueve… no… diez años. –suspira. –Qué cruel que es el tiempo con nosotros. Y no lo digo por cuanto cambien nuestro cuerpo, sino porque es tan veloz que ni siquiera nos percatamos de su paso. Perdemos el tiempo pensando en lo que no tenemos o lo que no logramos, y al final nada de eso importa.

-¿Lo ves? A ti también el tiempo te ha traído conocimiento.

Finalmente, terminan de ejecutar la melodía. El hombre de lentes se levanta del asiento.

-Bien. A partir de aquí creo que puedes seguir sola. Sigue intentándolo.

Esas palabras caen como la nieve sobre el suelo en el corazón de Tomoyo. Ella se lleva las manos hacia el pecho, y con pena baja la mirada.

-No creo poder. Yo no soy como tú, no sé cómo.

Eriol sonríe, y esa ya no es la sonrisa de un niño. Es la sonrisa de un alma muy vieja que ha recorrido mucho camino y lo seguirá haciendo. Inevitablemente. Con delicadeza se acerca a la joven, y toma su barbilla para verla a los ojos una vez más.

-Pero eres justamente como tú misma. Además, no hay deseo que no puedas alcanzar. Lo único que importa es la fuerza con la que tu corazón lo desee. –agrega, mientras besa su frente con delicadeza haciendo que los ojos de la chica suelten una lágrima.

-Tomoyo, ¿estabas aquí? Te he buscado por todas partes.

Nakuru entra a la habitación principal, reflejándose en uno de los espejos. El vestido negro, el pelo recogido y el gesto serio la hacen verse extraña a como es siempre. Luego toma una sábana y lo tapa. Observa a Tomoyo contemplar el piano de cola, con la mirada fija en el teclado.

-Si. Discúlpame por retrasarte, por favor.

-Necesito tapar los muebles de esta habitación. –mira al piano. –¿Te gustaría que lo lleváramos con nosotros?

-No. Es demasiado delicado para estarlo cargando. Se desafinaría y aún espero poder tocarlo bien.

-Si necesitas tiempo para despedirte yo…

-No. Está bien. Termina aquí y pon las maletas en el auto. Yo ya estoy lista.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos mujeres salieron de la Mansión Tomoeda. Nakuru puso el candado a la puerta principal y rápidamente iniciaron el viaje hasta el aeropuerto. La guardiana de la luna mira a un dormido Spinel acostado sobre una cesta al lado del asiento del conductor.

-Le di un pastelito con un sedante, así que dormirá todo el viaje. No es tan fuerte como dice.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor para él. Demasiados cambios juntos. –sus ojos se centraron en la mansión que deja atrás. Al cabo de unos segundos, no es más que un punto perdido entre las colinas de las afuera de Tomoeda.

-Entonces… ¿venderás la casa?

-No, deja todo tal cual está.

Un rato más de silencio. Sobre la carretera casi no circulan coches, el viaje es plácido. Mira a Tomoyo por el espejo retrovisor; y por primera vez no le parece la persona de pensamientos transparentes que siempre fue.

-Tomoyo… antes de entrar al salón me pareció escuchar ruidos… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

La viuda se reclina en el asiento posterior de la limousine, y cerrando los ojos trae a la memoria el sonido de las palabras de Eriol y del piano.

-No. Pero si hay mucho silencio… pon un poco de música por favor.

* * *

_29 de julio de 2009_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Creyeron que se libraron de mí? No, aún falta mucho ficathon por delante. Pido disculpas por no haber posteado antes, estuve enferma y el jarabe no me dejaba pensar, pero ya estoy bien de nuevo. Sobre la historia… en realidad vengo desde el año pasado con esta idea, pero no me animaba a hacerlo ya que casi todas las historias que hay de Tomoyo y Eriol son felices, y en este concurso aún no vi ninguna. Digamos que esta vez seguí más mi instinto que lo que a lo mejor debía hacer, así que le pido disculpas a Nande-chan si no es lo que quería. La canción pertenece a la OST de Kuroshitsuji… pero como el CD aún no sale usé esta versión que encontré en Youtube. Me costó mucho tiempo encontrar una canción para la historia, pero creo valió la pena esperar._

_Saludos y nos estamos viendo._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
